land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Records (Author Unknown)
Deities Decanite: King of the Mianites and father to Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite. Decanite is all the worlds that are and are to be. (Major god) Mianite: The god of the Overworld and that which is good. Mianite is occasionally corrupted by Dianite causing Mianite to become rash. Looks like Zues from Greek Mythology. (Major god) Dianite: The god of chaos, darkness, and the Nether Realm. He does deals that allows great gain but with great risk. To join his following you must earn it by doing something evil to earn his favor. Looks like Diablo but more humanoid. (Major god) Ianite (as spelled by Captain Sparklez) / Eyanite (as spelled by Syndicate): "The Watcher" goddess of neutrality, fairness, and wisdom. Ianite, knowing the struggle of being in the mortal world of Mianite, allows the safety of neutrality for those who seek it and those newly spawned. (She's the very reason why there is spawn protection.) Ianite favors those who protect the weak and keep balance between chaos and peace as to keep harmony. Being very humble and a voice of fairness she often abstains from the violence of smiting or acts of trickery. People often come to Ianite if they have decisions or debates. Ianite being the loving middle sister, hated seeing her two brothers in almost constant feuds with each other, always tried to keep peace and *end* the feuds between her siblings. Decanight, impressed and pleased with her work with her to keep peace between her brothers and the wonderful world she sculpted with the interesting entertainment of mortals, immortalized her and gave her dominion over the End. The Endermen graciously follow Lord/Lady Ianite as their ruler and Keeper of the Ender Dragon, as she watches over the overworld and the citizens that occupy it. Ianite is a fair and beautiful maiden that wears an ender pearl pendant upon her lavish purple hair, another ender pearl sits upon her flowing purple dress, with complimentary body jewlery, that all doesn't take away from her enchanting purple and one green eyes. (Major goddess) Lite: Goddess of luck. Generally not in favor with Jericho. She has long dark brown hair, green eyes and wears a blue tunic and striped green stockings. (Minor goddess) Steeve: God of the animals. Looks like a lizard adorned with royal golden armor and a jeweled crown. (Minor God) Deamonties: lord of demons and father to all the monsters in the lands and brother to Magahar; also Dianite's right hand; Deamonties' power is said to only be matched by Decanite, Ianite, Mianite,Dianite, and Magahar. Deamonties tried to kill Decanite who then put a curse on him that only allowed him to use his power if it was in the name of Decanite. because of this trained to become the ultimate warrior second to none but magahar and the major gods themselves. Deamonties' appearance is said to be so monstrous that mortals eyes melt in their sockets at the sight of him. there is said to be a carving of him deep under Mt.Zhulu that is made of bedrock and if were broken would let loose Deamonties power; fortunately even Decanite himself couldnt break it so we are safe. Deamonties had 7 kids Usobap: father of Blazes, Xaat: father of Slimes and Magma Cubes, Mosal: father of Silverfish, Turon: father of Zombies and Zombie Pigman, Uniel: father of Skeletons and Wither Skeletons, Ulonat: father of Ghasts, Topar: father of Spider Jockeys and Chicken Jockeys. (Usobap and Ulonat were born later in the Nether Realm.) Dianite saw promise in Deamonties and gave him the gift of immortality. Dianite also invited him to the Nether Realm to lead the army against Magahar and Mianitel; Deamonties was fallowed by his eldest Turon, Uniel, and Xaat.(major god) Magahar: fallower of Mianite, yonger brother to Deamonties and strongest warrior in the land of Mianite, though Magahar is the younger brother he was always stronger, smarter, and faster than Deamonties. with this amazing power Magahar believed it was his destiny to become the right hand of Mianite; because of this he studied ancient texts to become the first priest. His time as a priest was short lived because of the war started by Deamonties; the war forced Magahar to give his priest position to his apprentice Declan who was a year away from completing his training. Magahar set out on the journey to find and kill any followers of Dianite and Deamonties... no one has seen him since.(mortal hero, God like powers) Usobap: father of Blazes (first Blaze) Xaat: father of Slimes and Magma Cubes (first Slime) Mosal: father of Silverfish (first Silverfish) Turon: father of Zombies and Zombie Pigman (first Zombie) Uniel: father of Skeletons and Wither Skeletons (first Skeleton) Ulonat: father of Ghasts (first Ghast) Topar: father of Spider Jockeys and Chicken Jockeys ( first Spider Jockey) The Order of Wizards: a group of men thats origin is only apparent in legend. the wizards have god like powers and use them to help the world of mianite (for a small fee) though the wizards have god like powers they have never openly gone against the gods, with that being said they are also strong enough to live outside the rules of the gods with absolutely no consequences. legend says that the wizards are actually a mixture of major and minor gods that broke away from Decanites rule. in fact they have never been seen in this realm until summoned by Sir. Syndicate to help on builds, why they are helping in the world of mianite is still unknown. The Great Prophecy Demortuos Pro Diis says that the leader of the wizards has enough power to match that of the three sibling gods together, and when all three gods are at their weakest points he will appear to destroy them all. that is the day a god will die... The Order of The Dia-Knights: This order is simply the order of only the most powerful fighters that have pledge their lives and afterlives to Lord Dianite; this order includes Sir. Syndicate the head knight, Sir. Nadeshot the lieutenant and second in command, the Modestep Twins assassins from an unknown land that do not officially have knight status but are still fully pledged to dianite, and many more. The Order of The Mia-Knights: This order is slightly different from the other knightly orders The Order of The Mia-Knights accepts anyone who pledges to Mianite into their ranks, Jericho is the leader with his second in command Sonja. The Order of The Ia-Knights: This isn't truly an order since the only follower is Jorden... but don't be fooled Jorden is an amazing fighter and extremely cunning; that combo makes him extremely dangerous if he chooses to fight. Sir. Syndicate of The Dia-Knights: Debateably the best mortal fighter (besides Magahar himself) his biggest strength is also his biggest weakness and that is the mindset that he can beat anyone. Sir. Jericho of The Mia-knights: When it comes to hand to hand combat or sword play, Sir. Jericho does not thrive; but his exquisite archery skills and well thought out plots and schemes makes up for it. though he is smart he can also can be seen as petulant. though he is extremely clever his petulance hinders his better judgement. "scriptum est per prophetam Domher Javian Utarr eloquia Dei"